Rules
__NOEDITSECTION__ The following rules and guidelines are to be followed at all times by users of the FOXHOUND Wikia. Administrators reserve the right to take action if users have broken them. As FOXHOUND is not community-oriented, FOXHOUND administrators reserve the right to ban for any reason. 'Rule 1: Abusive Content' Rules relating to user behavior. 'Vandalism and Spam' Do not vandalize or spam the Wikia. ''Note: '''If an Admin has reason to believe a rule may be broken on the Wikia, especially in regards to ban evasion and vandalism, you may be banned pre-emptively. '' '''Conflicts Between Users *Do not make abusive or inflammatory comments towards other users. *Do not engage in "edit wars": repeated counteractive editing between two or more parties. *Do not engage in "flame-wars": heated or abusive arguments between two or more parties. 'Advertising' Advertising is strictly prohibited. Rule 2: Article and Wikia Content Rules relating to content on the Wiki. 'Irrelevant and Unnecessary Content' Irrelevant content is content that has no relevance to FOXHOUND Productions. It will be deleted and punished for accordingly. Grammar and Spelling Proper grammar is a requirement in articles, not a suggestion. Extreme grammar errors are to be punished. Deleting Message Wall Threads Message walls are not to be deleted unless approved by an admin. Rule 3: User Accounts and Rights Rules relating to accounts. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry has many definitions, but it can be mainly defined as soliciting another user to break the rules on your behalf while banned or otherwise. It can be one of the following: *Soliciting a user to vandalize the wiki *Attempt to cause controversy/flamewars using other users *Requesting a user to make edits on your behalf *Using multiple Wikia accounts, which is strictly prohibited *Ban bypassing: attempting to edit the wiki while banned Forgetting Your Password If you are forced to use a different account due to forgetting an old password, please contact one of the admins about the situation, and your new account will be approved. Until this approval, you should still follow the Multiple Accounts rule. 'Bans' Admins reserve the right to ban users for any justifiable reason. 'Rule 4: Articles' Rules relating to the creation of articles. Page Qualifications All pages must be related to FOXHOUND productions and affiliates. Fan-Made Spin-offs Pages for Fan-Made Spin-offs are prohibited. 'Rule 5: Neutrality and Offensive Pages' Rules about the wording on the pages. 'Neutrality and Factual Information' When creating an article, all content must be neutral, factual, and objective. All articles must be about the lore and the staff of FOXHOUND directors. Any content on the article must be relevant to the article's topic. 'Offensive Pages' While the Wikia is generally lenient on what qualifies as "offensive", any racially, religiously or otherwise discriminatory content will be removed. This is a high offense and will be punished accordingly. 'Rule 7: Page Qualifications' Rules about what can have a page. 'FOXHOUND Pages' The only pages permitted are pages relevant to the lore of productions belonging to FOXHOUND. Anyone may create a page, but it must be related to FOXHOUND. Category:Rules and Info